transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics
The 2033 Olympics return to the Sol system, also this year: Galvatron and Rodimus Prime have been barred from participation!! Rules can be found here: TACS Olympic Rules NOTE: Events will be taking place all over the system, and combatants in the brackets are implored to take advantage of the many different locales to have their fights at. Planets, Asteroid Belts, your imagination is the limit! Contact one of the Olympic scene runners for any questions! Medal Count Pending. Schedule Sunday, August 12th, 6pm ESC, Opening Ceremonies Tuesday, August 14th, 7:30pm EST, Inter-Faction Soccer Thursday, August 16th, 7pm-ish CST, Dinoball Friday, August 17th, 6:30pm EST, Olympic Air Race Saturday Aug 18th, 7:30-8pm EST, Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All Sunday Aug 19th, 7pm EST, EDC Free-For-All Tuesday, Aug 22nd, 7pm EST, Foot Race Thursday, Aug 23rd, 8pm EST: Artillery Range Saturday, Aug 25th, 7pm EST: Land Race Monday, Aug 27th, 7:30-8pm EST: Sharpshooting TBA: Demolition Derby TBA: Decepticon Free-For-All TBA: Closing Ceremonies Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! 2033 Olympics: Opening Ceremonies - The 2033 Olympics start off with a BANG! 2033 Olympics: Soccer Match - The first ever TF2K5 Olympic Soccer Match! No winners this year, the match ended in a tie! 2033 Olympics: EDC FFA - Earth's finest beat the crap out of each other in Madison Square Garden! Gold: Lars Daalgard Silver: Melody Reynolds Bronze: Talia McKinley 2033 Olympics: Artillery Range - A living artillery gun oversees the artillery shooting range on Mercury! Gold: Laserbeak; Silver: Fusillade; Bronze: Contrail 2033 Olympics: Land Race'' '-'' '''Speed Racer hosts and co-races (don't ask) in the 2033 Land Race! Who will survive to reach the end of this brutal competition? ''Gold: Impulse; Silver: Contrail; Bronze: Outrun Dinoball - The first rule of Dinoball is don't talk about Dinoball. One does not win Dinoball, one merely survives Gladiatorial Competition Gladiatorial are melee only fights to knock-out or submission! Specific rules found here: Gladitorial Combat Rules Lightweight Class Round 1 *Blades vs. Barkida - Winner: Barkida *Sinnertwin vs. Mindwipe - Winner: Sinnertwin Round 2 *Gold Medal Match: Barkida vs. Sinnertwin *Bronze Medal Match: Blades vs. Mindwipe Logs 2033 Olympics Lightweight Gladiatorial: Sinnertwin vs. Mindwipe - Sinnertwin and Mindwipe duke it out on the icy moon Europa. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Middleweight Class Round 1 *Buzzkill vs. Torque - Winner: Buzzkill *Scrapper vs. Repugnus - Wiener: Repugnus *Contrail vs. Marauder - Winner: Marauder - By concession. Contrail was attacked by cowboys, who prevented her from making it to the match. Round 2 *Buzzkill vs. Repugnus *Buzzkill vs. Marauder *Repugnus vs. Marauder Logs * 2033 Olympics: Scrapper vs. Repugnus - Scrapper faces Repugnus on the moon Titan. Can he beat down the Monsterbot or will Repugnus use the tar-like environment to his advantage? * 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Torque - Buzzkill and Torque face off in the Swordfish Coliseum. Will Torque's massive hands be enough to put down Buzzkill or will the Insecticon prove to be more than she can handle? {C}Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Heavyweight Class Round 1 *Grimlock vs. Ultra Magnus - Winner: Grimlock *Shockwave vs. Wreck-Gar - Winner: Shockwave Round 2 *Gold Medal Match: Grimlock vs. Shockwave *Bronze Medal Match: Ultra Magnus vs. Wreck-Gar {C}Logs * 2033 Olympics: Heavyweight Gladiatorial: Shockwave versus Wreck-Gar - Six hours, thirty-six rounds, order vs chaos. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Full Combat Competition Anything goes in this fighting division; melee, velocity, science, ranged, etc. Lightweight Class Round 1 *Banshee vs. Wheelie *Buzzkill vs. Misfire - Winner: Buzzkill *Groove vs. Marauder *Scorn vs. Mindwipe '- Winner: Scorn' Logs 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Misfire - Buzzkill faces off against Misfire in the coliseum but the outcome is not what anyone expected. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Middleweight Class Round 1 *Whirl vs. Backfire - Winner: Whirl *Franklin Cross vs. Encore - Winner: Franklin Cross *Avarice vs Bonecrusher - Winner: Bonecrusher *Carnivac vs Outrun - Winner: Carnivac Round 2 Logs 2033 Olympics: Franklin Cross vs. Encore - It's Cross vs. Encore in grand fashion! 2033 Olympics: Whirl vs. Backfire - Whirl and Backfire fight in the Swordfish Casino while dressed as sexy ladies. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Heavyweight Class Round 1 * Fusillade vs. Scattershot '- Winner: Fusillade' * Contrail vs. Motormaster '- Winner: Contrail' * Redshift vs Wreck-gar Round 2 * Fusillade vs. Contrail * Fusillade vs. * Contrail vs. Logs Links to logs go here. * 2033 Olympics Heavyweight Full-Combat: Fusillade versus Scattershot - Enough explosions to please Michael Bay. * 2033 Olympics Heavyweight Full-Combat: Contrail versus Motormaster - In a bout that generates more business to Old Route 66 than it had seen in the past five decades, Contrail dukes it out with Motormaster in the Heavyweight division of Full Combat! Carjack and Backfire spectate. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Super Heavyweight Class Round 1 *Shockwave vs. Grimlock - Winner: Grimlock *Cyclonus vs. Ultra Magnus - Winner: Cyclonus Logs 2033 Olympics Super Heavyweight Class: Cyclonus versus Ultra Magnus - Cyclonus finally realizes his dream of facing Ultra Magnus in a one-on-one duel--or does he? Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Team Combat Competition TEAMWORK! Specific rules can be found here: Team Combat Rules Lightweight Class Participants Buzzkill, Franklin Cross, Scorn, Venom Round 1 Blades & First Aid vs Barkida & Bonecrusher Winners: Barkida and Bonecrusher Logs * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Barkida & Bonecrusher versus Blades & First Aid - Vicious team fight on Venus's sulfurous sauna surface! Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Middleweight Class Participants Lars Daalgard, Whirl, Banshee, Marauder, Backfire, Groove, Mindwipe Logs Links to logs go here. Results Gold: Silver: Bronze: Heavyweight Class Participants Wreck-Gar Logs Links to logs go here. * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - Under the baleful gaze of Mars, the God of Wars, Cyclonus and Elita One express their displeasure with the Olympic Matching Committee, and Boomslang and Contrail display Conehead Pride. Results Round 1 Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - Winners: Boomslang & Contrail Fusillade & Scattershot versus Carnivac & Shockwave - Winners: Fusillade & Scattershot Gold: Winner of (Some permutation of (Boomslang, Contrail, Fusillade, Scattershot)) Silver: Loser of (Some permutation of (Boomslang, Contrail, Fusillade, Scattershot)) Bronze: Winner of (Some permutation of (Carnivac, Cyclonus, Elita One, Shockwave, Wreck-Gar)) Olympics Logs Post anything Olympic related here! The more the merrier! * 2033 Olympics: Wheelie vs Slugfest - The orange rhyming minibot takes on the walking chainsaw in a grudge match no one wanted! * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Barkida & Bonecrusher versus Blades & First Aid - Team Constructiwarriorprincess versus some Protectobots! * 2033 Olympics: Heavyweight Gladiatorial: Shockwave versus Wreck-Gar - Six hours, thirty-six rounds, order vs chaos. * 2033 Olympics: Scrapper vs. Repugnus - Repugnus slices apart Scrapper for the win in the Gladiatorial contest and moves on to the next opponent! * 2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Torque - An incredibly drawn out punchfest turned whiff fest and finally into slapfest results in Buzzkill just barely squeaking a win over Torque before collapsing from either exhaustion, a combination of built up damage or both. The Insecticon takes the match, but the true winner is reflector, having been used to take dozens of pictures of two femmes locked in an intimate wrestling match in front of millions of viewers. * 2033 Olympics: Team Combat: Boomslang & Contrail versus Cyclonus & Elita One - Under the baleful gaze of Mars, the God of Wars, Cyclonus and Elita One express their displeasure with the Olympic Matching Committee, and Boomslang and Contrail display Conehead Pride. * 2033 Olympics: Ultra Magnus vs. Grimlock - Grimlock was victorious over Ultra Magnus in a gladiatorial match. Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. So far: